


Just a Thing

by FratPartyAtThePankakeFestival



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FratPartyAtThePankakeFestival/pseuds/FratPartyAtThePankakeFestival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked him why he was asking the other boy out, he would probably just use the same excuse of an answer he gave at the time. (Craig/Butters) Because crack is a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I realized I was probably never going to get any further on this one, and that's it's kind of good as is, so I decided to post what I've got, even though I originally wanted to write more on it. Who knows. Maybe, someday, when I have no more plot bunnies left, maybe then I'll come back to this one. Maybe. But probably not. So you may as well enjoy what there is.

**_Just a Thing  
_ ** _(Craig/Butters)_

If you asked him why he was asking the other boy out, he would probably just use the same excuse of an answer he gave at the time. Truthfully, he really didn't know what made him do it. He already knew he was gay; probably a quarter of his graduating class knew, too. It might have been more if he was more outgoing. But, of course, that didn't mean he  _had_  to date anybody.

Yet here he was, asking out another boy, mostly on impulse, without fully knowing why.

"Hi Butters," he approached the blond boy at his locker at the end of the day, at the end of the week.

Said blond paused in putting away his books and looked up, wondering who was speaking to him, his face lighting up as he saw, "Oh hey Craig! What's up?"

Craig cleared his throat, "I..."  _Just do it. You've got nothing to lose._  "Wanted to ask you something, Butters."

He shrugged, "'Kay, shoot."

"Okay, look... I'm gay." Butters nodded. He was in the quartile that knew. Craig continued, "And you're, like, the only other gay guy I know in this school." Butters' eyebrows raised, and Craig quickly amended, "Kenny doesn't count. He's bi, and I ain't touchin' that with a ten-foot pole. He's probably got, like, Chlamydia or some shit."

Butters had to concede that point, "Yeah, okay, that is true. What's all this about, though, Craig?"

He sighed and shrugged, "You wanna go out with me?"

Butters thought he had raised his eyebrows before, they had nothing on where they were now. He found his voice and asked excitedly, "W-what, seriously? Like, really really? Er, this ain't some prank or nothin', right?"

Craig smirked and let out one short laugh at that. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he said, "No, it's not a prank." Pulling his face back to mostly blank, he brought his gaze back to Butters, asking pointedly, "Seriously. Why would I do that. The only reason I can think of to prank you like this, is to make fun of you for being gay. Why would I do that when you already know I'm gay, too. So yes, really."

Butters stood gaping for a moment, slightly stunned. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... had to make sure, y'know? I mean, people have tricked me into worse... But I'm sorry, you didn't mean no harm. I just..."

"It's okay," Butters was worrying his head off, and Craig had already brushed off the misunderstanding. He shrugged again, "So? You wanna go out with me?"

"W-well, I..." In his mind, he was already making excuses not to. Finally, he decided to ignore all that and, pushing through those thoughts, forced himself to say something different, "You know what? To heck with it. Yes, I'll go out with you."

"Cool. Wanna come hang out at my house?"

"What, right now?"

"Sure."

"...Yeah, okay. Sure, why not?"

"Cool. C'mon, let's go catch the bus. You can just get off with me at my stop," Craig said, leaning in the direction of the bus loop.

"'Kay, yeah, lemme just grab my stuff real quick," Butters turned back to his neglected locker, quickly shoved what books he needed for the weekend in his bag, and bounced after Craig toward the busses. Slinging his bag onto his back, he caught up to the brunet and, without hesitation, threaded a hand through his arm.

Craig was a little surprised by the sudden bluntness of the action, but he didn't show it. Instead, he merely looked over at the blond now attached to him and went with it. It wasn't as though either of them would feel the need to hide their new relationship from the school; they were both publicly out, after all.

As they headed out the doors, Butters looked over at Craig, considering, "So, what are we now? Boyfriends? Are you my boyfriend now?"

The brunet met his gaze, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are."

The blond beamed back at him, then squeezed his arm a little tighter and turned back toward their destination.


End file.
